


Нельзя спать на полу, Сэмми

by avadakedavra, Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bridal Style, M/M, Men of Letters Library, Mildly Spoilery, Schmoop, Season/Series 08, Sleepy!Sam
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин просыпается посреди ночи и по пути на кухню натыкается на Сэма, заснувшего на полу в библиотеке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нельзя спать на полу, Сэмми

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/gifts).
  * A translation of [the floor is not for sleeping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/683472) by [kototyph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kototyph/pseuds/kototyph). 



> Предупреждения: возможен передоз мимими

— Сэм.  
  
Кто-то очень мягко трогает его за плечо.  
  
— Эй, Сэм. Просыпайся.  
  
Сэм напрягается, но мозг тут же распознает знакомые запахи и звуки: Дин. Все в порядке.  
  
— Давай, Сэм, проснись и пой.  
  
Дин трясет его, и Сэм зарывается лицом в сложенные вместе руки как можно глубже.  
  
— Нгх.  
  
Дин фыркает и тянет его на себя:  
  
— Продирай глаза и повторяй за мной, Сэмми: на полу спать нельзя, на полу спать нельзя…  
  
Конечно, можно! Сэм сопротивляется изо всех сил. Ему, если откровенно, и на полу вполне комфортно, рядом так уютно потрескивает огонь в камине, тепло и спокойно. Тихо.  
  
— Сэм!  
  
Ладно, было тихо.  
  
Дин больно щелкает по носу, и Сэм отдергивается, еле открывает глаза и с трудом фокусируется на темном силуэте брата.  
  
— Нгх?  
  
Дин стоит над ним, склонившись, в этом своем дурацком халате, со стаканом воды в одной руке и с расслабленной улыбкой на лице.  
  
― Эй, спящая красавица, — зовет он. — Как насчет того, чтобы перебраться в кровать?  
  
Сэм снова неразборчиво мычит, явно протестуя, и пытается откатиться в сторону.  
  
— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — зловеще начинает брат, и Сэм вдруг вспоминает про стакан у него в руках. Глаза распахиваются сами собой.  
  
— П-погоди, я…  
  
— Поздно, — выносит вердикт Дин, а потом вдруг нагибается, просовывает руки Сэму под шею и колени и поднимает его с громким кряхтением.  
  
— Что ты?.. — хрипит Сэм и на всякий случай покрепче вцепляется в Дина, пока тот пытается удержать равновесие. — Какого хера ты творишь, Дин?  
  
— Не хочу расстраивать тебя, дорогуша, — Дин едва дышит, но мужественно делает несколько шагов по направлению к спальне, — но, похоже, тебе придется завязать с твоими обожаемыми Хо Хос.  
  
Сэм оборачивает руки вокруг Диновой шеи и с ужасом смотрит вниз.  
  
— Может, ты просто поставишь меня на место, а?  
  
Дин ухмыляется, глядя на него снизу вверх, и начинает медленно продвигаться по коридору.  
  
— Черта с два. Ты… — тяжелый вздох, — злостно, — стон, — нарушаешь режим. Господи, какой же тяжелый…  
  
— Ты меня уронишь!  
  
— Не уроню. И почему ты… вечно забываешь… Сэмми? Я — Бэтмен.  
  
Прежде чем сгрузить Сэма на кровать, Дин умудряется сосчитать его головой пару дверных косяков, но в качестве утешения аккуратно целует в макушку.


End file.
